Missing You
by Sumomo-Hitachiin
Summary: When Shino returns home from a mission, he finds out his friend's been acting strangely. ShinoXKiba


There was only one thing on Shino Aburame's mind as he made his way back to the village from his two month-long mission: Kiba Inuzuka. The mission Shino had given was dangerous and if his father weren't there, he'd be dead. His dying thoughts were about his team. How would they react to his death? Would they cry? The thought of seeing Kiba cry gave him a reason to survive. Hence why he was walking into the village alive and with his head held high. His father told him that he'd fill in Lady Tsunade about their successful mission, leaving Shino to see his team. He had to contain his excitement. If he was too eager he'd show his love for Kiba obviously. The first person who noticed he was back was Hinata. She hugged him tightly with a bright smile. "Hey, Shino!" she exclaimed. "Welcome back!" he smiled back, trying especially hard not to just shout in her face "Where in the hell is Kiba?!" "It's good to be back," he said in his usual monotone voice. "The mission was pretty tough," "I know, I heard!" Hinata pulls him into another hug. "Have you seen Kiba?" he thought now would be the right time to ask. Her facial expression seemed to change at the mentioning of the Inuzuka's name. This worried him. "What is it?" he said a little too quickly. "U-um, Kiba and Naruto had a talk two weeks ago and ever since then Kiba's been depressed," Hinata explained. "What did they talk?" she shook her head. "He won't talk to anyone! He just sits around at ho-" she stopped. Shino was already gone. Kiba Inuzuka was curled up into a ball, his eyes were itching and blood-shot red from the crying he's done. That was how Shino found him. The sight was enough to make him tear up a little. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Kiba's hair. "Kiba," he said, shaking him a little. Kiba rose up quickly at the sound of his voice. His eyes widened with an expression Shino recognize. A hand came up and grazed Shino's face. More tears ran down the Inuzuka's cheeks. "Shino?" he voiced with a crack. "Are you alright?" Shino asked seriously. "Shino!" Kiba pounced on him. Shino fell back on the bed, watching in shock as Kiba straddled him with a tight grip. "Welcome back, Shino," he whispered into his ear. Shivers ran up both of their spines as the words were said. "Kiba-" "You were gone for so long." He stated. "And after what Naruto said, I-" Shino pulled him closer to his body. "I'm back now. Just don't cry anymore." He'd said to him. They continued to sit in an atmosphere with nothing but the sound of Kiba's heavy breathing filling their ears. "Kiba! You'll never guess what Hinata-" Naruto bursted into the Inuzuka's bedroom with a shout. He was met with a death glare from Shino, who had his friend sleeping on his chest. "Uh, Lady Tsunade has a mission for us," he said with a blush. The idiot had no idea what to think of seeing his friends in a very compromising position. "Glad you're back, Shino," he said before rushing away. That look said bug lover was giving him had almost broke him apart. Shino couldn't help but wonder: _Just what did Naruto say that made __**Kiba**__, of all people, cry?_

Shino offered to carry Kiba to Lady Tsunade's office, but he declined harshly. "I'm man enough to walk, dumbass!" he barked. A chuckle escaped Shino before he could stop it. Having Kiba hot-headed and yelling was better than having him depressed and mute. On the way to the office, the duo ran into Naruto. "Glad to see you've woken up, Kiba," the blonde cooed. Kiba blushed beet red and smacked him. "Shut up! What's the mission about?" he yelled. "I don't know, I heard Kurenai picked it out," Naruto turned to Shino. "I'm sorry you gotta leave as soon as you got back," Shino shrugged. "It's no big deal, I'm just happy to be with my team. He didn't fail to notice Kiba's flustered smile.

"Intruders? Really?" Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba said in completely different tones. Shino, however, had his mind elsewhere. The way Kiba clutched to him, cried into his chest, and stayed so close to him was really… strange. There was no way he returned the love Shino had for him. That much he knew for a fact. He didn't think he was very attractive. Who would love him? "SHINO!" an angry Hokage boomed. "Did you hear what I just said?" she asked with a groan when the boy jumped. He shook his head.

The mission, that Hinata Hyuga led, was to discover whose been spying around the village. Naruto and Hinata covered one area, while Kiba and Shino took care of another. The two stayed quiet. Shino found it very awkward for that he wasn't making any small talk with the boy. He wondered if he should speak first. What about? "So, who do you think is intruding?" he asked, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. "I don't know, but I would rather nap than search for him," Kiba groaned out, moving ahead of Shino. Shino sighed and kept his distance.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata found a place to set up camp and were now eating Naruto-shaped rice balls. "S-so, N-naruto," Hinata stuttered. "Yeah, what's up Hinata?" he asked with his mouth full. "I was wondering… Do you know why Kiba's been so depressed lately? I mean he's back to his old self now, but you know…" Hinata stuttered out. Naruto took a deep breath. He'd hope to avoid this conversation. "He's in love, Hinata." The girl blushed when he said _love_. _Love?_ She thought. _Kiba fell in love?_ "With who?" she asked quietly. "Take a wild guess," Naruto sighed, taking another bite of the rice ball. Hinata thought about it. Who would be Kiba's type? It has to be someone… wild and confident like he is. "Is it… Shikamaru?" she asked, receiving a series of laughter as a response. "Did I say something funny?"

When his laughter calmed down, Naruto spoke again. "You really think Kiba would fall for _that guy_?" Hinata nodded quickly. "Sorry to disappoint, but he's in love with Shino," Well that made sense. The two were closer to each other than people would think. "Oh, I see. That doesn't explain why he was feeling so depressed, though," Naruto's hand were shaking at the memory. He'd wish he'd never agreed to do something so stupid for Kiba. Seeing Kiba cry wasn't worth it. Naruto turned to Hinata and explained the events of two weeks ago to her slowly. The Hyuga covered her mouth in a gasp. _Why would he…_

Shino and Kiba were now watching the sunset. It was pretty nice despite the dark clouds threatening to capture the sun. They made small talk with each other now and then, but it never lasted. Shino was starting to get irritated. Why wouldn't they talk to each other like they used to on missions? He decided to find out, no longer afraid of what was to become of them. "Kiba!" he yelled, startling the boy beside him. "What?" he snarled back. It all happened so suddenly, that Kiba couldn't register what happened until it was done. Shino was on top of him, hands and thighs on either side of his body.

"Shino…" he growled, thrashing around in Shino's grip. "What Naruto say that made you cry?" he asked bluntly. Kiba's eyes widened and he turned his head away. "Kiba! Tell me now!" He forced his head back in the direction. Kiba started to tear up, making Shino regret this. It's too late to back out now. "Kiba, I just want to know! No one supposed to make you cry and live," Shino growled out. Kiba's eyes widened. "Wha… Shino?" Kiba sighed and finally spilled everything.

_ "Kiba, Lady Tsunade will kill me if we go through this and get caught!" Naruto told him. Kiba didn't care. He'd take any risk for the one he love. "That doesn't matter, moron! I love him!" he says, pushing Naruto to the ground. Naruto bounced back quickly and pushed him back. "I understand that, but this could get us in trouble!" Kiba sighed and slouched down to the ground. "I heard this mission was dangerous, I just want you to keep me updated." Naruto slouched with him. He knew Kiba meant well, but he just couldn't bear to see him get in trouble for this. "Ok, but you're taking the blame if we get caught." Kiba smiled and pulled the blonde into a headlock. "Thanks, I owe ya the world!"_ _ A few weeks passed and Naruto only updated him once, two days after the boy had left. He learned that the enemy his love was facing was very skilled and most of his jutsus were rare. That made him worry more than he should. Since so much time had gone by and Shino still wasn't back, he immediately thought of the worst. He told himself not to think like that. His love would return to him alive and well. Shino was strong and he shouldn't be underestimated. Naruto came running to him while he was training with Akamaru and Hinata that day. His face was panicked and Kiba didn't find it comfortable to look at. "What's the matter?" he said once they were alone. Naruto got his breath together and managed to say three words. "He's dead, Kiba." His heart shattered. His body convulsed and fell to the ground. Hinata had come over because she'd heard the sound of Kiba's loud sobbing. It was over. His life was over. "NO!" he screamed without realizing. Naruto tried to pick him up, but Kiba just wouldn't leave the ground. "Kiba," Naruto growled, forcing him on his shoulder. He turned to the boy's puppy. "Let's take him home, Akamaru," Kiba hadn't left his home once since that day. He'd spent every day crying over the loss of his love. It was all surreal to him. Every time he thought about it, he felt like vomiting. I'd give anything." He prayed one night. "I'd give anything to have him back." Akamaru barked at him, probably telling him to stop all of his whining. Kiba didn't listen. "Just please, give him back to me," _

_ He woke the next the day to fingers rolling through his chocolate locks. He thought it was just his imagination, so he kept sleeping. "Kiba," a smooth voice called out. It was him! Kiba just knew it! His body sat quickly to face the angel of his life. Eyes wide in disbelief, he couldn't help but touch his face. "Shino?" he tried to keep from crying. "Are you alright?" Was he alright? Unable to hide his excitement for long, Kiba pounced on him and held him tight. He hadn't realized he was crying until he saw the drops on his love's jacket. "Welcome back, Shino." _

Shino's eyes widened when Kiba finished the story. Naruto… told him he was dead? Not to mention that Kiba loved him! Without thinking, Shino kissed the boy deeply. "Shino, don't leave me anymore," Kiba moaned out. Shino chuckled. "Never, I won't go on anymore missions without you," his hands wrapped around the boy's body tightly. "I love you," he whispered. Kiba smiled. "Don't be so mushy! I love you, too."


End file.
